someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nightmares
My story or should I say stories all link back to one game board. The Quiji board. My family never owned a plastic board, no my family owned the hardcore wood and copper boards. At a young age I was that odd child who loved segragation, my alone time. It rose to cause friction. Things got worse as soon as my older sisters played the board game in the room while I slept. Only recently did i hear that the thing told my sisters, "I'm by your sister." To this day that comment haunts me. We are a close family so when i was younger sleeping in a room all together was just like a slumber party. I was a lower class family. As night always came though we had to keep lights on or a panic started. I had decided to stay up longer reading a book by flashlight in bed, well not really read I was still a child. As time passed and my eyes grew heavy I heard a familiar sound. Footsie pajamas sliding down the hall. Slowly, steadily, at a rythm. My eyes widened and looked out to the now illuminated hallway showing from beneathe the slit of the door. One foot, then two appeared. Black shadowed feet sliding, then stopping near the door. I could not move, I stared at the feet and felt my body grow hot as they slid away. That was the last occurence until I was older. Early morning on a lovely spring day. I rushed to the restroom with my mom and the door to one the rooms were open. A dodgeball came flying out nearly striking me in the face. My mom shut the door smiling at me still showing fear hidden behind her eyes. I thought it was a prank and shrugged it off. That same night my step dad was playing cards with me until we saw the time and made our way back to our rooms. The end of the hallway was a young girl and a man. Victorian looking dressing, pale with a soft glow. Ever feel so scared and so stuck that you cant run? Cant feel anything? My step father had to lift me up and run away from the nearing ghosts. They werent the only ones to show me themselves. A man appeared hanging from the ceiling. He looked almost evil, twitching with a face that cant be explained, he was ... He seemed evil. We moved and so did what else is tyed to me. We brought the board and this time things got worse. A night of playing in the house with the board resulted in fear after my sister was told to kill herself. She lye awake and had said I stood out of my bed in the room we shared. Just stood there swaying. She was terrified and only called to me which brought me closer to her. She cried that night and i woke up on the floor with a cowering sister in my mothers room. The next night was my turn to be haunted. A late night means bathroom break. There in the door way of my brothers room stood a child. Staring at me waving me over with a smile. I was older and now knew these things are not good. I calmly closed my door and crawled in bed with my sister crying like a baby. Years later as a teen and the board no longer with my family I move into my dads home. I slept in a small room and always seemed admant on being alone, nearly missing my birthday. I use to wake up bruised, scratched and cut. I had three locks on my door only on the inside of my door. I moved rooms and became normal until the nightmares of beasts. Eventually dreams became reality and history repeated. Scratches and bites now. Then growling and unknown sounds happening while i was alone. I moved again and now I seem okay. I visited my father though, and still wake up to scratches but nothing like it use to be. I actually saw a young girl not long ago at my dads house. A blurry smudge you cant make out but I could see her. I must add that through my life I had physical health problems and I was only recently in and out of hospitals. I died in an ER as a child and was revived. These are the occurances that have palgued me for years now. I have one story but it isnt believable.